My love
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Eren works in a cafe because his dad kicked him out because he is gay. When he meets Levi, a customer who seems to be interested in Eren could there be hope for him. But wait, Eren is engaged to Mikasa in an arranged marriage set by their families.
1. Chapter 1

I am a waiter.

Working in a small café just so I don't have to go home.

Why you ask?

Well let me tell you something.

I'm gay and my family found out about it.

My mum was very understanding but my dad….

Let's just say he kicked me out until I cure myself.

Like that can happen.

I always knew I was into men.

In high school I had a crush on this boy named Jean.

I thought I was bi but I knew I wasn't.

I'm not into girls at all.

Anyway Jean never found out, which is ok.

Imagine if he found out.

He would probably call me all sorts.

Names like, fag, fairy, gay boy, queer etc

Those was the names my dad called me.

He is just upset because I was engaged to Mikasa.

Well to be honest, I am still engaged.

I want to break it off but I can't.

My dad is a boss at his company and marrying Mikasa would make the company stronger as Mikasa dad is a boss too.

Mikasa doesn't know I'm gay.

Dad said if I tell I would be dead.

I don't know if he is telling the truth but I am not taking any chances.

The door chimed in interrupting my thoughts.

"Eren a customer, go serve him" my boss said.

"Right away Hanji"

I got my notebook ready and walked up to the customer.

It was a man.

He was studying the menu and didn't notice I was there waiting for him.

He looks gorgeous though.

But I bet he's not gay.

Stop it Eren, stop thinking about the customer.

"Hello sir, may I help you" I smiled politely.

The man looked up and stopped for a moment.

…

Why is he not saying anything?

Is there something on my face?

I am starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sir"

He noticed the silence and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I was just memorised by your eyes, such a beautiful colour"

I felt my heart beating.

"Don't worry about it sir"

The man gave me half a smile.

"I would like a strawberry cake with extra cream and a coffee please"

I nodded.

"Certainly"

I wrote down his order and walked to the desk.

"Armin, take this to the Reiner"

"Sure Eren"

…

…

…

I was busy with the other customers when Armin called me.

"The order is ready"

"Thanks"

I walked up to the man and placed his plate and his coffee on the table.

"Enjoy sir and take your time"

"I will"

I briskly walked away and headed to the kitchen.

Why do I feel funny?

It must be me.

**Time skip**

I was helping in the kitchen when Hanji came up to me.

"The customer who ordered the strawberry cake would like to speak with you"

Huh

Why?

Wait a moment.

Don't tell me, he has figured that I was staring at him before.

I was starting to feel nervous.

But I mustered up the courage and face him.

Then I saw him.

He was looking left and right like he was waiting for someone.

When he noticed me, he stopped.

"Is there any problem sir"

He shook his head.

"Of course not, I am going to give you a tip"

Oh

I wasn't expecting that.

"Thank you very much"

The man got his wallet out and gave me 50 pounds.

I am shocked.

"This is too much sir, I can't possibly accept it"

He chuckled.

"Don't be silly and in exchange tell me your name"

…

"May I ask why?

"I would like to know my waiter name if you don't mind"

I see.

"I'm Eren"

"The name is Levi and I think life is about to get interesting"

What does he mean by that?

Anyway I accepted my tip and started to clear the table up.

Levi stood up.

He is going to go home now.

Why do I feel sad?

I was surprised how short Levi was.

He was smaller than me.

But he clearly looks older.

Levi put his coat on and turned to me.

"Thank you Eren, you made my evening enjoyable"

What

"Come again sir"

"It's Levi and I will come back"

When Levi walked out my heart was beating rapidly.

What does this mean?

**I love the paring of Eren and Levi so I decided to make a fan fiction about them. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

My shift ended at 21.00.

I was dead tired as Hanji kept making me do extra work.

But I didn't care. It's all for the money.

My evening went well as I met Levi.

Like I said before, I bet he is not gay.

Anyway I should head home as I get nervous walking at night.

…

…

…

I only walk for 5 minutes when a text messaged appeared on my phone.

Shit.

It's from Mikasa.

_Eren, I am waiting for you outside your work place_

Huh

Crap, I better run back.

But I did not need to do this as I saw her walking towards me.

"Eren, you never reply to my messages and your dad is worried about you"

Bullshit

"I highly doubt it but sorry I have been busy with work"

Mikasa frowned.

"Your dad is a boss in a big company, so why are you working in this café then"

I can't possibly tell her the truth.

"I just want a normal life you know, just working in a small café is one of them" I babbled.

She didn't look convinced though.

"Eren, hold my hand"

…

I obeyed her.

I had no choice.

Mikasa would tell her family and then my dad would find out.

I can't say no to her.

We were walking together with our hands together when I saw a familiar figure.

When I looked closely, I gasped.

It was the customer from today.

Levi.

He must have saw me and for some apparent reason he looks unhappy.

Mikasa must have seen me gawking at the man because she dragged me towards him.

I tried to stop her but failed.

When we reached Levi, I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Levi"

…

…

He was glaring at Mikasa but she didn't notice as she was staring at me.

But he finally answered.

"Hello Eren and who might this lady be"

But before I could answer Mikasa beat me to it.

"I am his fiancee and we are going to get married soon"

…

"I see, well congratulations then" he said coldly.

What's the matter with him?

Mikasa said she had to go as her dad phoned her up.

She whispered close to me.

"You should pick better friends"

And with that she kissed my cheek.

I watched her leave and turned to Levi.

"Sorry about Mikasa"

"Doesn't matter"

…

I think I should go now.

"Um, well I better go Levi"

I turned to leave but was held back.

Levi pushed me against the wall.

"Not until I say so" he growled.

He roughly pushed his lips against mine.

I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I put my arms around his neck and drew him closer to me.

The kiss lasted a minute before we both needed to breathe.

"Eren why would you accept the kiss if you're going to get married"

I think I should tell him the truth.

I started to explain about my family situation and marriage to Levi.

A guy I barely know a day and who kissed me

Now he knows I'm gay.

Levi smirked.

"I'm glad you're gay Eren that makes two of us"

My eyes went wide.

"So before in the café, you were flirting with me"

He nodded.

"I thought you were interesting when I first saw you and when I heard you were going to get married my heartfelt weird as this has never happened to me before"

I was shocked at his confession.

"So basically it's like love at first sight" I joked.

"Exactly" Levi said seriously.

…

"You know I have to get married as my father insists on it"

Levi pulled me close.

"Just so you know Eren, I always get what I want" He whispered

**But will Levi get what he wants? Stay tuned and thanks for the fav and the follows and the reviews. **

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Levi.

For a moment my heart went doki doki.

Wait a minute.

I can't do this to my family.

My dad will get me and I am supposed to marry Mikasa.

Levi licked his lips and was leaning up to me.

This is a sign for another kiss.

I was right.

But before he did this, I pushed him away.

Levi looked shocked.

I was so worked up, I decided to run home.

As I was running I heard Levi shout my name.

"EREN"

**The next day**

I had a day off from my work place, which is awesome.

No doubt about that Levi will come and see me.

I wish I wasn't going to get married.

Maybe I would a nice life with Levi.

WAIT!

I hardly know the guy.

I need to drown my sorrows.

I checked the time.

Hmm

It's only 17.00.

It's too early for drinking.

But who gives a fuck.

I texted Armin to see if he was free tonight

After waiting what seems like forever, I finally got a message from him.

_Sorry, I got plans with Annie._

Oh

Let me tell you something.

My best friend Armin is going out with a cold and expressionless girl names Annie.

Well you can't help who you fall in love.

Anyway I decided to go to the bar on my own.

Not knowing what will happen afterwards.

**Levi POV**

That fucking brat

I go to the café on my day off to find out he also has a day off.

What fucking luck.

I want him so bad.

His eyes are so beautiful and only I should get to see them.

Fuck.

I am acting possessive for a brat.

I never thought I would fall for a kid.

That is so messed up.

I only sleep with people and I don't give a flying fuck about people feelings.

But meeting Eren made me feel weird.

In a good way

I sighed and walked to the nearest pub.

It was still daylight so it wouldn't hurt to have an early drink.

Yeah a fucking good idea

I saw a pub called Titans so I decided to head there.

But I stopped cold on who I saw.

I saw Eren getting groped by a couple of drunks fools.

I walked slowly to them.

"Oi, I hope you pricks have a good explanation on touching what is mine"

**Eren POV**

My saviour was Levi.

He looked pissed and the men who were with me suddenly ran.

"Pussies" Levi said.

He then looked at me.

"You are attracted to trouble"

…

"Look I really like you kid, so be mine"

…

"I can't, I have to get married and you know that"

Levi frowned.

"So, have an affair with me"

An affair

"Look you don't understand, my dad is a boss of Wall Maria"

With that being said Levi roughly kissed me.

"I don't give a fuck shit head, I want you"

I felt a weird sensation coming down from my pants.

Levi noticed this and smirked.

"I can take care of that"

He then touched my crotch and slowly did little swirls around my hard member.

"Ah" I moaned.

Levi then grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it.

"Stay with me tonight"

…

What should I do?

**Will Levi get inside Eren pants?**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I am really tempted to go.

A one night stand won't hurt, right.

Levi was licking his lips and motions me to come and follow him.

I sighed.

"Just one night"

Satisfied with that answer Levi pulled me to his chest.

He strokes my back slowly making my back feel ticklish.

"You won't regret this Eren"

**Time skip**

Levi opened his door to his flat.

"It's not much but it is home" he said.

There were ornaments of geisha and lots of historical things.

"Wow, I never knew you were the type to like this sort of things"

"Tch, I can like whatever I want"

…

I looked at his DVD section and I felt awkward on what I saw.

Porn

Yep not just any porn

There were gay porn and some were the normal types.

He even has hentai, mostly the monster genre.

I shuddered.

Levi smirked at my reaction.

"I don't give a fuck on what people think about me but I enjoy pleasuring myself by watching this sort of shit"

I wish I had this sort of confidence.

"Just so you know, I have normal movies too if you think am some sort of porn maniac"

I should think of something new to talk about.

"Um, so do you live alone then?

Levi groaned.

"If I was living with someone, I wouldn't bring you here to fuck you"

Good point.

"And anyway, I have no boyfriends and shit"

"So Levi, have you ever had a boyfriend"

He glared when I asked my question.

"Yeah, well mostly there were fuck buddies and shit"

He then looked at me.

"What about you Eren"

He is going to laugh at me.

"I never dated, well excluding Mikasa as she is my fiancée"

Levi clenched his fists.

I have noticed something.

If I mentioned Mikasa name, Levi goes weird on me.

Does he really like me?

Hmm

I wasn't paying attention as Levi grabbed my collar.

"I think we have got distracted"

I gulped.

"Don't look so worried, I will make you scream my name"

Levi roughly then takes off my top

Geez

He didn't have to rip it apart.

I was standing there with my bare chest out.

Levi slowly bends down and unzipped my pants.

I gasped.

He smirked at my reaction.

With my pants gone, he yanked down my boxers.

I tried to cover my throbbing erection but Levi quickly put his mouth on it.

"Ah" I moaned.

He slowly sucks on my dick making me pump inside him.

I was actually enjoying it when Levi got his hands behind me.

He then got his fingers and starts to finger my ass.

"Leviiiii"

With doing two things at once, he was going faster and faster.

I was losing control but guess what he did next.

He stopped.

HE FUCKING STOPPED!

Noticing my disappointment Levi smirked licking his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm, yummy"

I was going to say something when I felt a spank on my ass.

"What was that for? I yelled.

"You need punishment"

With that he takes off his top off and removes his pants quickly, leaving him naked.

Damn.

"Stop looking at my body and get down."

Huh

"Will I be on top?

Levi started to laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I am obviously top and you my little brat are bottom"

Shit

He pushes me onto the bed and forcefully spreads my legs out wide.

"This may hurt but you will enjoy it"

There was no turning back now.

I felt Levi put his dick near my entrance.

One

Two

Three

Levi pushes inside me which made me scream.

"Ahhh Leviii, pull out"

"We just started you fool"

He quickly puts my legs on top of his shoulders and press hard against me.

Levi went slowly then unexpectedly fast.

"You are soo tight brat, ahh"

I was lost in complete pleasure and was moaning Levi's name again and again.

"That's right Eren, say my name and cum for me"

"Leviii, am going to cum"

"Fuck Ereeen" Levi yelled.

We both screamed releasing the cum

Slowly Levi got his dick out of my ass.

I was leaking from behind.

I panted heavily.

Levi gently kissed me.

I was lying in bed with Levi with his arms was wrapped around my body.

"Just so you know, you can't run away from me"

Huh

I shook off his embrace and turned my face around.

"I thought were only doing this once"

Levi had this twisted look on his face.

"You said that but I never recalled on saying that Eren"

Oh shit.

"Anyway Eren give up, you know you can't resist me" he said seductively.

What the heck have I just done?

**Ladies and gentlemen, I think I shall never right a lemon again. I think it sucked badly :'(**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. You really motivate me to write.**

**Until next time :) **


	5. Chapter 5

This is bad, really bad.

I looked at Levi expecting him to laugh at his joke.

But he wasn't.

He was deadly serious.

Before I could answer my phone started to ring.

I looked at it.

Shit

It was Mikasa.

Levi looked at my phone too and he frowned.

"Don't answer it Eren" he warned.

I gulped knowing that this is the wrong thing to do.

At last the phone stopped ringing or so I thought.

In the course of 5 minutes, Mikasa has called me a number of 10 times.

Levi was getting annoyed as she called for the eleventh time.

"Oh answer the fucking phone and tell her to get lost" he yells.

I hastily answer the phone.

"Hello"

Mikasa sighed from the phone.

"Eren, why have you not been answering my calls"

Shit, I need to think of an excuse.

"I was in the shower, sorry"

Mikasa sighed again.

She probably thinks I have a lame excuse.

"I see I was only calling to let you know that your dad wants to see you tomorrow at half past 5 at his house"

"Mikasa why would you know"

"You don't like speaking to your dad so he told me as I am going to be your wife soon"

I sighed.

Mikasa was saying something but I couldn't hear.

As you see Levi was sucking on my neck.

"Oi, stop it" I mouthed.

Levi grins but he does not stop.

"Ah"

"Eren are you alright, you are not ill or something"

I tried to build my composure.

"I am fin-e"

Mikasa wasn't having any of it.

"I don't know what is happening Eren but if you are ill go and see a doctor"

"Yes yes"

With that our call ended.

Levi was clearly in a good mood.

"Finally she is gone"

Levi then planted a kiss on my lips and I tried to get away from him.

"I have to go home now"

…

"Why must you ruin the mood Eren as you know I desire you"

"It's just that Mikasa told me that my dad wants to see me tomorrow"

Levi growls and pushes me to lie on the bed.

"Just sleep and you can go tomorrow"

I guess I have no choice as I am confined in bed.

Levi wraps is arms around my back and slowly tickles me.

"Hush now Eren and always dream of me"

**The next day**

It was already half 4 and I was getting ready to see dad.

Levi was calm as I said I was going home.

But he demands me to ring him when I am done.

Oh yes I forgot to say something.

Levi wanted my phone number and I gave to him.

Why you ask?

Cause I am a complete arse, that's why.

Anyway I decided to wear my normal checked shirt with jeans.

Pretty normal as my dad is a freak when it comes to clothes.

Always wear suit and ties and shit

But who gives a shit.

It's my life and I can do what I want.

Says the one who has to get married and can't decide what I want best.

I groaned to myself.

I better go and see dad now as it takes me 45 minutes on train.

**Time skip**

Fuck

Dad is standing there with is arms folded.

"Get inside Eren"

…

My mum was in the living room.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Eren darling, I missed you so much"

"Hi mum, I missed you too"

Dad shuts the door and beckons me to sit down.

He hands me a letter and I scanned it.

HOLY SHIT

_Eren and Mikasa wedding will be next Friday._

"Are you fucking kidding me" I screamed.

"Stop shouting, this is for the best"

Mum was silent but I can tell she wanted to say something.

"I don't want to marry her dad, you know I don't"

Dad glares at me and stands up.

"You are or I am going to disown you"

Mum starts to cry.

"Now look what you have done Eren, stop making your mother upset"

WHAT"

"Shut the fuck up dad, you fucking twat"

SLAP!

I stared at my dad.

That bastard

"You will regret this"

**I really wanted Eren to shout that he is gay but I thought that might rush the story.**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
